Consumed
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: Xehanort's attack on Sora's heart did far more than work. It was completely successful. So now while the darkness waits for everything to fall into place the youngest member decides to observe the fated Thirteenth. SoXeha, oneshot


The Nortification process had very pleasantly worked on Sora. Xehanort had been correct about how malleable Sora's heart was, and the boy's eyes were already fierce gold. He was currently sharing a throne with the youngest Xehanort, who had his eyes closed while he quietly ruffled the hair around Sora's neck. He couldn't help it, the boy was so darling. Sora had an almost catatonic look as the young Xehanort continued as he wished, continuing to stare with a blank look of anger.

"Oh don't worry, we'll take very good care of you." Xehanort crooned as he trailed a finger down Sora's nose, eliciting a vague response of a blink "After all you're our lucky little thirteenth to join." Xehanort lifted his head from Sora's paling caramel spikes to reminisce "I was the twelfth, you know. Not quite there yet." Sora continued scowling as Xehanort continued rubbing his head endearingly "They think I'm unaware of how they think of me, but I know very well how I am regarded as weak and useless. Very much how we saw you." Sora scowled slightly deeper, but Xehanort added "At least, not until now." Sora's scowl lightened.

The hand that gripped at his shin was still quite loose, almost hesitant to accept a physical manifestation of his uncertainty as he battled for what he felt was the true, real him. Was he Sora...? Was he Xehanort...? The only thing he was sure of was that this odd young man caressing him was oddly... Comforting. He recognized the silver hair and gold eyes, misted loathing stirring within his heart at the sight, but he couldn't recall much else about him.

Then again, his memory was slipping through his fingers like sand. He kept trying to pick up bits and pieces only to have it vanish or run away. Perhaps his subconscious loathing was fake. Or maybe it was real? His thoughts kept circling back to a girl and a boy, their images blurred. He tried thinking of names for them, but their appearances were constantly shifting. Red or blue? Silver or brown? Young- his age at least -or slightly older than that?

Sora raised his hands to his head, closing his eyes and lightly gasping at the pain. Xehanort leaned in, whispering into Sora's ear "Shh, child, shh. I know, it hurts to lose yourself but it will only last a short time. Just let everything you know go and let whatever comes to the surface be who you are." Sora trembled "I... I can't..." Xehanort soothingly rubbed Sora's back "You can." Sora shook his head, starting to twitch and convulse "I-I can't do it!" His eyes opened "I can't!" He groaned louder and doubled over "I-I promised to someone! A promise-"

Xehanort calmly improvised, and exploited the memory in hopes that Sora would start filling in his troubled mind with useful falsehoods "It was to me." Sora looked at him. Xehanort noted the clash of blue and gold between his eyes, the desperation in his voice "Really?" Xehanort thought carefully of how to respond, then asked "Do you remember what that promise was?"

Sora looked at his lap "I-it... Was..." He moaned in agony again, resuming his writhing "I can't remember! it was just a promise that I can't let go!" Xehanort made his move, knowing the others would either commend or scorn him for it, and grabbed Sora's chin to force the boy to look at him "It was a promise to never change, to always have undying loyalty to me," Xehanort leaned in closer and lowered his voice "to be mine forever."

Sora had stilled completely. He blinked. The blue vanished again "Y-yes... That... That's..." He lowered his head as Xehanort removed his hand. Sora looked away with a demure, downcast gaze "Yes that's right." Xehanort expected to have to fill in more blanks, mind already reeling to come up with a whole new past, but to his surprise Sora grabbed his hands "I'm sorry! I DID promise to you! That I would always love you! That I'd always be there! That I'd never change!"

Xehanort, baffled by the zealous response, nervously chuckled "Sora, it's nothing-" Sora pressed himself against Xehanort "No! No it's not nothing!" He began crying "I forgot about you! I changed!" Xehanort then carefully hugged Sora "No, shhh..." Kingdom Hearts willing he was not going to have their hard earned member become distressed to the point of uselessness.

Sora' hands clung to the black leather "Why was I not with you for so long?" Xehanort simply continued soothing Sora the best he could "You merely discovered the wrong side." He suddenly began grinning at the thought of Sora's previous companions suddenly being labeled as "the wrong side". It caused him to recall the look of utter devastation, horror, and loss plastered to the face of Riku, who had been one of Sora's closest companions.

Sora curled up in Xehanort's lap "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry what do I need to do to make it up?"

Xehanort grinned

* * *

THE RETURN OF MY CRACKTP MUWAHAHAHA. Yes hello can someone come take away my computer like wow something is wrong with me to ship these two as much as Sora and Kairi.


End file.
